Learning of the Heart
by Luthiel-Halfelven
Summary: With the guidance of a wise elf, how will two young beings grow? And what will happen when the future learns of the past? Please read and review!
1. The Gem

Chapter One  
  
Another day passed for eighteen year old Alexia Cooper. The sun shone brightly against the cloudless sky, sparrows could be seen gliding along with the summer wind, leaves slowly grew back to the color of green, leaving the side walks clean for a change. The day could not be even more beautiful, but deep inside Alexia, everything was dark.  
  
Things were never this bad for her. As a senior in high school, she never had trouble doing anything. Always in class, number one in sports, she even dealt with drama a bit. Everything seemed fine until this year. Senioritis? Could be. She could not remember the last time that she had been really happy. She was not doing so well in her classes, dropped her place in sports, she even felt tired of her friends, of her surroundings. Everything seemed to be so negative to her, no matter who or what it is.  
  
"Where the hell is it..." She murmured impatiently, digging into her tote for her keys. Even now, she dreaded going home, having to face her parents of her problems in school. And school is defiantly the last place on her list that she wants to be.  
  
She had no place to go.  
  
Jamming her keys into the keyhole, the door sprang open, welcoming her back. The familiar smell of the house brought her minute comfort. As if reading her thoughts, the wind slammed the door shut, away from the outside world.  
  
"Gee, thanks." She mumbled. Locking the door she began to go up the stairs.  
  
All of the sudden, a stern voice broke the silence.  
  
"Alexia."  
  
She froze at her place. *Dad is home?*  
  
"Alexia, have you been going to school?" A tall man walks in from the kitchen. His expression was not very friendly.  
  
"Yea. Where else would I be?"  
  
"I received a letter from school today. It does not look like you've been going to school consistently."  
  
Alexia's heart pounded. A nervous feeling crept up upon her. She had always felt very nervous these days, but now she thought it was about to explode.  
  
"I leave early for sports.." She said quietly, "The teacher counts it as absents.."  
  
"I don't know if sports is more important or academics." Mr. Cooper retorted in a stern tone. "Did you know it is possible that you wouldn't be able to pass the class?"  
  
Alexia stood in silence.  
  
"I don't know what you are thinking! Is it not important to you? It is not? You have been acting extremely irresponsible, it could cause you everything! Fourteen absences? That is unacceptable!"  
  
The garage door rumbled open. Mrs. Cooper just came back from work. The moment she walked in Mr. Cooper showered her with the remarks he just made to Alexia.  
  
Slowly she ascended the stairs, heart still pounding. She went into her room and let her tote fall onto the carpet floor and quietly shut the door. She wanted to cry, but no tears came out. All she felt was nervousness, disappointment, and depression. Images of failure swirled in her already clouded mind.  
  
Ever since they received the first letter regarding her grades, her father had been jumpy of what she has been doing. Is she keeping her grades up? Is she going to go to college? All these questions burned Alexia's heart. She was furious, every time her father talks about the subject her blood boils. Never once in her high school life had he been there to help, he didn't know what classes she had been taking, he didn't know what activities she was involved in, he doesn't even know her favorite color! Now when she needed help, when she really needed her parents' support, all he does is hassle. Not once in her life had she heard him say anything positive of what she does. Every time she does something, he automatically assumes she failed, either that, or he just pesters her with what she could have accomplished. Never once congratulation on what she has already done.  
  
It is only when she is failing, when he cares, when he actually notices. But instead of offering his help or support, all she receives back is a lash.  
  
It had sliced deeply inside her.  
  
She stuffed her earphones hard into her ears and turned on her stereo. Eyes closed, she tried to imagine what it was like to be happy again. Her mind slowly drifted.  
  
Years ago, Alexia lost someone precious, her sister Jocelyn. She was six years younger than Alexia, but the age different didn't interfere with her relationship with her. Every day they played together, read together. Alexia still remembers making up stories to get her to go to sleep at night, the joy of listening to her laugh and gasp, or questioning her what might happen next.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Tell me, tell me!" A little girl squealed with anticipation, wrapping her small arms around her blanket. The whole apartment was silent, no one else was awake besides the two girls.  
  
Alexia laughed softy and whispered, "J! Quiet down! Mom and Dad are gonna hear us!"  
  
Jocelyn quickly silenced herself, but unable to sustain her curiosity, she poked her bigger sister incessantly.  
  
"Tell me!"  
  
"Ok ok I will!" Alexia motioned her to quiet down.  
  
"The doom of Luthien, she chose to forsake the Blessed Realm, and put aside all claim to kinship with those that dwell there. With no certitude of happiness or joy, She returns to Middle Earth along with her love, Beren, there to dwell again. Luthien would become mortal, land subject to a second death, even as he. Soon she will leave the world forever, leaving her beauty and courage to become only memory in songs and tales."  
  
Jocelyn's eyes went wide. She was still a little young to understand the true meaning of love, but by the way her sister told her the story, it was incredibly touching beyond words, even she could feel the stronghold of love Luthien and Beren held for each other.  
  
"Alexia?" She asked, yawning.  
  
"Yes?" Alexia sat up to slide open the curtains a little. The stars unveiled as the cloth was slowly pushed aside, the moon shone softly onto her pale skin, like the elves in Middle Earth, it glowed lightly against her skin.  
  
"Do you love Jason as much as Luthiel loves Beren?"  
  
Jason was her first crush, and Jocelyn was the only person Alexia ever told in truth, and the last person to know.  
  
Alexia smiled at the question. She turned towards her sister, already half asleep, she patted her head and said softly, "Go to sleep."  
  
She then lay down on her pillow, listening to the breathing of her sister, she found it hard to go to sleep. How strong can love become? So many stories were written dedicated to the power of love, what it can do for people. Romeo and Juliet, Beren and Luthien, it seemed to be a classic fairy tale. And she enjoyed it.  
  
The funny thing is, she did not even know where the story came from. It was just a couple nights ago, when Jocelyn pestered for a story, it came out as smooth as a leaf on a river, floating gently down the stream.  
  
"Oh well," she thought to herself, "maybe one day I will figure it out."  
  
And with that thought, she fell into deep slumber.  
  
But soon, the slumber was awaken by a rock of the building. Alexia's eyes flew open, all the figurines on her bookshelf was rattling hard against the wood. Jocelyn also sat up sleepily, unaware of what is happening.  
  
"What is going on?" She asked groggily.  
  
"Earthquake." Alexia answered quickly, grabbing her baby blanket and Jocelyn's, she motioned her to come with her to their parents room. She held onto her small hand and lead the way in the darkness. On the way, she stepped on something sharp. Before she could react, the sight before her gave her a huge shock.  
  
With the moonlight slipping through the windows, she could see shiny pieces of glass litter the floor, china pieces from their vases and figurines all smashed and crushed. But that wasn't the most horrifying images. Up on their third floor apartment, their balcony was gone.  
  
Alexia gasped. "What in the..."  
  
Suddenly the building rumbled, it started to shake like mad. Alexia was stunned out of her senses. She covered her sister with her arms, while leaning against a bare wall.  
  
"Alexia! Jocelyn!"  
  
"Over here, Dad!" Alexia yelled back, trying to get to her parents room while shielding her sister at the same time.  
  
Mr. Cooper appeared out of the darkness, with Mrs. Cooper with him, holding their baby brother, Austin. They were both shaken by the sudden quake.  
  
"Are you two alright?" Mr. Cooper asked worriedly.  
  
"Yea, we are all right." Alexia gasped. "We've lost our balcony!"  
  
"This quake is stronger than I thought it would be" He said. Quickly he ushered them all out from the back door, where there was a bigger balcony.  
  
When Alexia jumped through the door, dust and debris covered the air. Other than the moon, there was no light in sight. She could hear people's screams and cries for help. She shuddered, the feeling was dreadful. She tried to shake the feeling off when she saw Jocelyn.  
  
Her little sister stood by her side, shaking. She was terrified. That was when Alexia realized that she too, was shaking.  
  
"Jocelyn! Lets play Pat' a Cake!" Holding out her palms, "Lets play!"  
  
She hesitantly lifted up her hands and started to play with Alexia, she had hope this game would calm her down.  
  
Mr. Cooper quickly took out the emergency ropes from its box and started to assemble it. More after shock attacked the neighborhood, this time, it was worse.  
  
Alexia felt the ground beneath her crack open, the whole building was sinking down. She felt her mother's arms wrapping herself and Jocelyn, praying that everything would be all right, she held her back.  
  
Rocks cut into her skin, as she only had time to get her flip flops. She could see the building sinking, blocks fell from the sky, one almost knocking down on her. Amongst the noise she could hear her father calling out for her to get down first with the ropes. Quickly she leaped onto the railing, and held onto the ropes.  
  
"What about you guys?"  
  
"I will take Austin, your mother will take your sister. Don't worry just hurry and get down!"  
  
Alexia turned to face her mother and sister, she looked at them and cried out, "See you down!" Then she slid down the rope, it burned her hands, but she ignored the pain and got to the ground. Once she did, she turned and looked up. Everything was dust, she tried not to breath, placing her blanket under her nose.  
  
"Hurry! Hurry!" She cried. Seeing the building shaking and rumbling even more than before. More rocks and blocks fell, she quickly placed her blanket on top of her exposed head. All she could think of was a life without her parents, without her brother, without her sister.  
  
It was unthinkable.  
  
"Hurry!"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Sirens could be heard, peoples loud and obnoxious chatter. She wanted to tell them to shut up.  
  
Her home was gone. Everything that she ever had was gone. The only thing she had, were memories. She had seen her father run out with her brother; she was still there, unable to move. Barely sensing her father grabbing her away from the buildings, they were now a street away.  
  
One of her relatives who lived near by came to take her away. She couldn't speak, nor hear anything anyone else was saying. That night, she slept in a car.  
  
The next day, her father finally came. He had many cuts and bruises, but none as deep as what had went through his heart. He came to tell her the news.  
  
Jocelyn is gone.  
  
Alexia knew it was coming. For some reason, she knew that she was gone. But even so, she went numb, unable to believe what just happened. Her best friend in the whole world had left her, forever.  
  
Tears streamed down her cheeks as her father embraced her tightly.  
  
She is gone. Jocelyn is gone. Her sweet young face still vivid in her mind, the way she squealed when she wanted her to tell her a story, the way she laughed when she said something funny. Never will Alexia see it nor hear it again. Never will she be asked to tell another story.  
  
Never.  
  
At the funeral, she didn't cry. She didn't look into the coffin. She didn't want to remember her sister in any other way than the way she has in her heart. She couldn't bear to see how she looked like, lying alone, cold inside a stiff coffin. While the service went on, Alexia sung all the songs she and Jocelyn loved under her breath, hoping she would hear her. She felt the wind carry her voice up into the air, to the heavens where her sister now stayed.  
  
*At least you are now at a better place* She thought. Closing her eyes and embracing the wind, * I will miss you.*  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Alexia woke up with a start. She felt hot tears streaming down her flushed cheeks. Quickly she wiped them away with her shirt, turning to her back, she lay and starred up at the ceiling.  
  
*I wonder if you can hear me.*  
  
Nothing could be heard. It was the middle of the night; her parents did not bother to come wake her up. The air was warm, her fan was twirling merrily keeping her cool. Her curtains were opened slightly, with the moonlight pouring through, giving light to the room.  
  
"I hope you can hear me, Jocelyn." She whispered softy. "I wish you were here with me, now more than ever." It was so hard, so hard to get through without her sister. She didn't think it was going to be this difficult. It has been four years and yet, the wound was still fresh, untended, without closure. She had written many "letters" to her sister, but that didn't help healing either. Though she knew inside her heart, that this was something that could never be healed, she still wished it could.  
  
"I can't do this alone..." she choked out.  
  
Soft wind blew from the window.  
  
~.......Yes you can......~  
  
Alexia jumped.  
  
"Who said that?" She demanded.  
  
No one answered. She could have sworn she heard something. Getting up, she looked around. No one else was in her room.  
  
"Oh my Lord I think I am cracking." She said to herself, putting her hand against her forehead. It was hot from staying under the covers for so long. She quietly tip toed to the bath room, took a shower, and went back to her bed, in hopes of dreaming something of a lighter note. She really did not want to remember the past, and yet, she cannot face her present either.  
  
"Oh fuck this." She exclaimed, throwing her pillow. "I need some air."  
  
Reaching into her closet she took out a black sweater, slipping it on, she slowly opened her bed room door. Then at a snail's pace, she tip toped once again down the stairs. Quietly she opened the front door, and immersed into the dark.  
  
She slipped her hands into her sweater pocket and let the night air flow along her skin. It was a refreshing feeling, walking out in the dark, with no one watching you, no one judging you, it was just the night and herself out, wondering. She always felt close with nature, no matter where she went, the wind, the water, even fire from the candle light, she felt they were the only ones that truly understood her heart, besides Jocelyn of course.  
  
Alexia walked towards her favorite tree, it was right behind her house. Not too high, she climbed up the limbs and sat on a thick branch comfortably. Bathing in the moonlight, she closed her eyes. Peace and serenity washed over her, she wished she could feel like this everyday. A sense of nervousness returned, panic filled her heart.  
  
"Not again..." she mumbled. Why can't she go though a day carefree?  
  
Frustrated that the night could not calm her, she decided to get back into the house before she was discovered. But something else caught her eye. There was something shiny dangling from a smaller branch; it wasn't very far away from where she sat. It looked like a necklace from her distance, but she wasn't too sure.  
  
"What in the world..." She thought to herself, "how does a necklace get caught on a branch?" Unless someone else has been on the tree, but the branches above were all too skinny and fragile, it would be impossible to even get up there. She stretched out her body and tried to reach the pendent. Her fingertips grazed the pendent. It shook slightly, reflecting the moonlight. Unwilling to just let it go, she took a chance to reach out for it again. For some odd reason, she felt compelled to get it, as if the wind was trying to push her to get it, she finally caught the pendant in her palms. But she was so concentrated in getting the necklace, she didn't realize how far she was from her own branch, loosing her balance, she fell to the ground with a hard thud.  
  
"Ouch!" she exclaimed with surprise. Dirt was now all over her sweater and Pajama pants, leaves stuck onto her butt as she stood up, massaging her backside.  
  
"Owww..."  
  
She wiped off the dirt and leaves quickly with her free hand. There she stood beneath the tree, she held out the pendent in front of her.  
  
Alexia haven't gotten the chance to realize how beautiful it was. It was silver, with a crystal engraved like a faerie's wings, a silver oval with writings circled the wings, and extending from the wings, it seems to be like a body, and yet not really. She couldn't tell what it was, it looked almost like.....  
  
Then her mind went blank.  
  
Like what?  
  
Something stirred in her mind, but she couldn't make what. It seems like she had seen this jewelry before. But she would remember if she did, wouldn't she?  
  
"Wouldn't I?" She thought. It had a familiar feel when she held onto it. She stared at the pendent, it glowed back at her. Sighing, she stuffed it in her pocket, maybe she will figure it out later. Quietly she walked back to the house, up the stairs, and into her room once again. She heard the slight snoring of her father, and her brother tossing in his bed. She closed the door. Changing into something clean, she took out the pendent as she lay down in her bed.  
  
It intrigued her. The necklace was telling her something. She knew it, but the problem is, she doesn't know what. She felt so stupid but it kept tugging at her. Alexia sighed again and shook her head, she had enough problems for the day. Carefully she placed it on top of her nightstand.  
  
Laying her tired head down her pillow, a sensation of exhaustion overcame her body. Soon, she was in deep sleep, her mind blank of all that occurred that day, including the necklace.  
  
It shone brightly.  
  
~.....sleep.....~  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Hey all! This is my second attempt at another lotr fiction. Not quite sure this will lead to but already have plots forming in my mind. No it is not a marysue, there are already millions of those out there, hope you like the start. I'm quite sure this one is gong to center on characters you will all be familiar with, I don't want to give away anything yet...please read and review! I greatly appreciate them, they help me write on too. =D And yes, I will finish my other story soon, no worries on that. 


	2. Vague Knowledge

Chapter Two  
  
"Mama! Mama!"  
  
The weather was fierce, rain poured down hard, fighting against the windows as if trying to break it down. Darkness was coming before a storm, gray clouds forming in the sky, covering all light. Thunder roared and lightening crashed, the howling of the wind brought a sense of dread into the air.  
  
A young woman came and kneeled next to the little girl, calling for her. She wrapped her arms around the trembling child.  
  
"Hush now...Aelinia...hush.." She whispered softly into her ears, soothing her. The trembling body slowly resided, but the fear did not go away.  
  
"Why is it raining so hard?" A little girl asked, burying her face into her mother's shoulder.  
  
The young woman smiled and replied, "Because we need water to live and the Arda understands that it is time for it to cast down water for us to use. For you, my child, when you are thirsty!" Grabbing a small jug from the table she placed it between the girl's lips. "Without the rain, you would not have water to drink."  
  
The little girl's tear stained face broke into a smile and said, "Than I will have to thank the Arda for giving us water!"  
  
The young woman laughed and replied, "Yes! Yes you will have to."  
  
"What is the Arda?" Another voice came out.  
  
A boy, a bit older than the little girl came crawling out from under a bed. The thunder had frightened him, never had he heard something so long and unpleasant to his ears.  
  
Motioning for him to join them, he crawled to where his mother and sister sat, warm and cozy in front of a small fire.  
  
"The Arda," She began, "in the language of the Eldar days, means The World, and all that lives within it. It was created through the music of Ainur, which means the great music, to be the dwelling place for the children of llúvatar, which are the Men and the Elves."  
  
"Elves!" The little girl cried with delight. The stories of the Elves always fascinated her, though she had come to know some in her life, they were still a mystery to her and she loved them.  
  
The young woman laughed again, knowing how much her daughter enjoys the stories of the graceful beings.  
  
"Tell us another story of the Elves, please, Mama?"  
  
The little boy nodded enthusiastically, agreeing with his little sister, he too, wanted to know more about the Elves.  
  
The young woman sighed. She knew this was coming.  
  
"Are you sure? It IS getting quite late..." She said playfully, pointing out the window. The storm was still strong, the rain had not yet cease to fall with such force, but the lightening and thunder had died down, causing the wind to blow more gently.  
  
"Oh, Mama! It is still early yet! I am not tired!" cried the little girl with dismay, "please tell a story!"  
  
"Please tell us!" The little boy had now joined the pleading, in hopes of turning his mind away from the dreadful weather.  
  
"Oh all right, but one story only, after, you two must both go to bed."  
  
The children cried out with delight, both huddled with their mother closer. The fire crackled as if urging her to start a tale.  
  
Having both of her arms around her children, she begun her tale.  
  
"There is one elf, whom is the greatest of all in the history of Middle Earth," She began, "His name is Elrond Peredhil, Peredhil meaning Half Elven, which is not so common amongst the people, even now. He had a twin brother named Elros, whom he was very close with. There are many great deeds that he accomplished, he marched with Gil-Galad through the War of the Last Alliance, which is a war when both Men and Elves march against the fortress of Sauron, Barad-dûr in Mordor."  
  
"Mordor..."The little boy whispered, "the evil place."  
  
"Yes, the place is evil. It is a land walled by mountains, there Sauron laid his stronghold, it is also known as The Black Land."  
  
The little girl shuddered. "This elf rode against the evil man who created the Black Land?"  
  
"Yes. Indeed he did, with the High King Gil-Galad. Together they defeated Sauron, but his life was lost with the war."  
  
"Oh!" "There were many loses Elrond had to deal with in his life. First his mother and father, than his brother, Gil-Galad, and others which I shall tell you both at another time."  
  
"His mother and father? You mean he did not have them when he was growing up?" Aelinia asked.  
  
The young woman smiled sadly, "No, no he did not. He had lost them when he was a little boy, no younger than you are."  
  
Her wide eyes filled with tears, she clung onto her mother tightly. How can anyone grop up with their mother and father?  
  
"He must be very brave."  
  
"He is, yes, and that is what makes him so great, young one." She responded, "and now.."she said in a mysterious tone, "what you both need in order to be great is..."  
  
The little boy looked up curiously, "What?"  
  
"SLEEP!" She cheerfully lift up both children with no burden, and marched towards their beds.  
  
The two children giggled and cried for help.  
  
"Oh Mama! We do not need to sleep!" He cried. "Tell us more!"  
  
She settled her children in bed, tucking them tightly beneath the soft covers, despite their protesting, she placed a finger on both of their lips and said, "There are many stories I have yet to tell you, but you must wait, or there might be one day I will run out of stories to tell you!"  
  
Kissing them both of the forehead, "So we must take our time, one day, you will hear all of the stories. And maybe.." Her eyes twinkled, "Maybe one of these days, you will be able to write your own."  
  
"Write our own?" The little boy asked incredulously, "How?"  
  
"By accomplishing great deeds, by being honorable people, by having respect for others you will be able to write your own story to tell your children in the future, just as what I am doing now."  
  
"Like the elf, Elrond?"  
  
"Yes, like Elrond, I believe he too, will tell his children the same thing."  
  
"Really?" She smiled, "Really, now both of you, go to sleep. Or no more stories."  
  
Yawning, the two children settled quietly, not wanting to risk not having any stories, soon, they fell fast asleep.  
  
The young woman gazed at them with deep affection, the Valar had graced her with two adorable children, everyday she watched them grow, she prayed that they will become a beautiful maiden and an honorable man.  
  
A urgent knock at the door brought her back to her senses. She thought to herself, "Who should be here at so late an hour?"  
  
She walked briskly to the door and opened it.  
  
There stood a man, wet from head to toe, a full beard covered his visage along with long dark hair, clinging onto his skin due to the rain. His eyes were dark and tired.  
  
"Beran! What calls you upon my doorstep this late of hour?" She asked in surprise. "You are soaking wet! Will you not come in to dry off?" Beran is a man that lived in a village not very far away from where she lived, they meet sometimes for trade, other than that, there was not much occurrences together.  
  
Beran replied in a gruffy voice, "Nay, there is urgent news I must tell you." His eyes flicked to the ground.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Orcs had been gathering around the borders. They tried to overcome the village not more than five leagues beyond where we stand, but they failed."  
  
The young woman stared at him, not understanding the point he is trying to make. "I suppose this is good news, but why on my doorstep? Their failure surely is good for the people?"  
  
Beran shifted his feet, "Good at a great cost."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I understand that your husband went riding to fight against these beasts...."  
  
oh no  
  
"I wish there was some other way I can tell this to you, but I am afraid that there is no other way."  
  
Her saddened eyes gazed into Beran's own. She understood what he came to say. "Where is he?" She asked softly.  
  
Taken off guard by her response, he replied rather hesitantly, "He um...he..."  
  
"I know what is it that you have to say, please, just tell me where my husband is."  
  
Beran swallowed hard, "He is not far out from here, there are men bringing him in."  
  
At the same time, a group of men walked slowly towards them. They all carried a bed of some sort, made out of grass and hay, pulled together strong enough to hold a man. And a man is what it held. He lay upon his back, blood drenched his clothes, some his own, some not. His dark, brown hair indicates that he was still young, dry blood covered one of his eye, upon his chest lay a single sword. Still he was as a stone, with little droplets of rain splashing on him.  
  
They lay the bed on the ground, one of the men walked towards where Beran and the woman stood.  
  
"I am sorry for your loss," He said, "We did everything we can to salvage his life, but in the end, it was too late."  
  
She did not speak. She could not take her eyes away from the image in front of her. The man whom she loved so is gone, now he lay stone cold in front of her. The smile he had when she said something amusing will no longer appear, his gentle voice soothing her when she was frightened will never be heard, and his children...  
  
Her heart stopped.  
  
He will never be able to see his children grow up, and they no longer had a father.  
  
She walked and kneeled next to the body. Closing her eyes, she said a silent prayer, begging the Valar to take her love to a safe place, allowing his soul to rest in peace. The other men were about to leave when she opened her eyes and beckoned them to stay.  
  
"Please", she said, "Please help me" Blinking back tears, "Please help me bury my husband somewhere safe, I do not want my children to see what we are all seeing now."  
  
Beran nodded and replied, "I understand." He stepped down from where he stood, leading the men to carry the body once more.  
  
Not much longer later, she watched the men lower her husband to the ground. She scattered petals of flowers she had gather that morning, to bring to him when he returned. He has returned, but the way she had to give the flowers to him was never the way she had in her mind. Trying hard to hold back her tears, she scattered them all over his cold body.  
  
"Be at peace." She whispered softly. The wind carried her voice, she felt it caressing her tired body, giving her comfort. Not being able to watch the men covering him up, she went up to Baren to give him her gratitude, and left back to her home.  
  
Wearily she walked up the steps, letting her legs sink onto the floor, there she sat, watching the sun rise. The sky was clearing, the clouds had disappeared, the long wash of rain had cleared away all the shadows, a white light appeared on the horizon, spreading across the lands. Birds started to sing merrily, greeting the new dawn.  
  
A single tear rolled down her cheeks as she took in what had happened through the night. The orcs had taken away the man whom she loved so much, only hours ago had she bid him farewell, to be careful on his journey, packing his food in his bags.  
  
"You must eat to have energy!"  
  
A man stood and laughed, "All I need it you, my love. All else is nothing."  
  
She laughed, happy of what he said. "Yes, that is what you say now, but when you are out there in the dark, under the moon, with your pouches empty you will not be thinking of me, rather of what I will be cooking when you get home." She stuffed many things into his bag, sealing it, than handing it to him.  
  
"Oh what will I do with out you?" He said, gathering her in his arms.  
  
"Starve." She replied simply, enjoying his embrace and the touch of his arms against her skin. He bend down and planted a kiss on her lips, inhaling in her love.  
  
"Go say good bye to the children." She said softly, returning his kiss. He nodded and walked quietly into their room.  
  
The two children lay in their beds, with dreams so pleasant they both had smiles upon their faces. The boy slept near the girl, their hands nearly touched.  
  
He kissed them both on their foreheads. They did not feel it.  
  
"He is very protective of her."  
  
The boy's fingers curled around the little girls' as they slept.  
  
"Just the other day, he rescued her by leading a spider out of the house."  
  
He smiled softly and gazed at his children as his wife came and stood by his side. "He will grow up and become a great man." She smiled also and said, "And she will become a beautiful maiden." He looked up and saw her smiling down at him, "Just like her mother.." he said softly. She bend down and kissed him slightly, "Just like his father."  
  
Giving one more glance at his children, he said, "I should get going."  
  
Grabbing his things he turned to his wife. "I cannot wait seeing you again."  
  
She laughed again, "It is only for a day."  
  
"A day would seem like a lifetime."  
  
"Oh that tongue of yours! You better go before you are late!" She slapped his shoulders.  
  
"Until later tonight."  
  
She smiled and replied, "Until tonight."  
  
He blew her a kiss and rode off on his horse.  
  
And that was the last image she seen of him, riding off into the dawn, with other men gathered together. Now the dawn had once again graced the lands, but his presence is nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Until tonight.." She whispered, "Why have you gone?"  
  
...........why have you gone.........  
  
A loud beep rang.  
  
Alexia lazily banged her alarm clock off. With her head spinning she glanced at her clock. It read 7:00AM.  
  
She groaned and let her head sink back into her pillow. Why has morning come so fast? Her dream was going so well. Vaguely she remembered something about a woman and her kids, did something happen to her husband?  
  
She couldn't remember.  
  
"Agh, this is so annoying..." She murmured, kicking off her covers, Nearly tripping over her books which scattered all over her floor, she went and opened her curtains. The sun poured in and blinded her watery eyes. It looked to be a great day.  
  
"Great, a starting of another damn day."  
  
Stacking her books up on her desk, she changed into her school clothes and picked up her tote. She picked up her keys and was about to leave the room when something caught her eye.  
  
On her nightstand there lay a beautiful pendent. Memories flooded back into her brain, she remembered suddenly of her little incident last night, finding the necklace, falling from a tree. No wonder her backside was a bit sore, that solved the mystery.  
  
But the pendant itself was a mystery, a mystery with no leads. She picked it up and studied it carefully, it was unlike anything she'd ever seen, it had a familiar feel to it, and yet, it seemed to be a stranger to her. Seeing that she was going to be late, she stuffed it into her pocket, ran down the stairs, grabbed her skateboard and bolted out the door.  
  
Alexia let the wind wake her up from her sleep as she glided down the street. The morning was bright, but her mind was still clouded. After yesterday's episode with her father, she was not feeling very cheery. Feeling the bulge beneath her pocket she thought, "what am I going to do with you?"  
  
Turning onto the street of her school, she leaped off her board and walked towards the gate. She mumbled a Good Morning as the guard said hi to her merrily, she dodged the early traffic of students crowded within the hallways to get to her locker. Passing by a classroom window, she caught a glimpse of her reflection.  
  
Alexia was not very tall, she had fair skin, a bit tanned from the sun, her long, dark brown hair tied back in a pony tail, her brown eyes that once twinkled had lost its light, like a soul leaving its body. She quickly walked pass and went to her locker. Concentrating on her combination, she swung it open.  
  
......Alexia.....  
  
She heard her name. She turned to see who it was.  
  
There was no one.  
  
There were girls behind her fussing with their make up, each trying to get a glance of themselves with their compacts, applying mascara. Another group of guys stood on the other side, yelling and calling out atrocious things.  
  
Alexia frowned, something is wrong with her ears.  
  
"Alexia!"  
  
She jumped. This time, she saw a guy waving at her as he walked.  
  
"Oh, hey, Mike." She replied mono toned, turning back to her locker.  
  
Confused, he asked," Woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?"  
  
"More like the wrong place on earth." She mumbled, slamming her locker shut. "Oh C'mon, life can't be that bad."  
  
She glared at him.  
  
Sensing her antipathy towards him he quickly said, "Ok ok I'll shut up now."  
  
Alexia sighed. "I didn't mean to be so touchy, I just didn't have a good sleep that's all."  
  
"Studying for Economics I would guess? God, that class can kill me now!"  
  
Alexia gasped. "Dammit! I forgot we had a test!"  
  
Mike's eyebrows shot up. "You are kidding right? It is only one of THE important tests this semester!"  
  
"Shit."  
  
She started to run.  
  
"Hey! Wait up!"  
  
"I gotta go study fast!" She called out, "I will see you later!"  
  
Leaving Mike behind, she dashed through the hallways and went straight to the library, good thing she left a bit early today, she still had time to go through her notes. Settling down, she flipped open her book. Out fell a slip of paper.  
  
"Hmm.." She thought, "I don't remember having this." She looked at the paper, on it was scribbles of writings that she didn't understand. Noting it as trash, she crumbled it up and threw it into the trash can. Taking a breath, she started to read through her notes.  
  
"Mama, where is Papa?"  
  
"Papa has gone somewhere far away."  
  
"Why has he gone?"  
  
Choking back tears the young woman replied as gently as possible, "To protect us from harm, so you must give him your blessing, to let him know that you love him."  
  
"I will remember." The young girl replied earnestly. "But why are we leaving?"  
  
"Yea, why are we leaving? Can't we wait for Papa here?" The little boy joined in.  
  
"No, my children, we must go somewhere safe, somewhere that we can be protected by." She gathered their things, many precious things had been sorted into bags and boxes. Memories stored away, for her children she must be strong. She did not have the heart to tell them the fate of their father, it was too soon, the pain was still too great. One day she will tell them, in her stories, tell them how brave their father had been.  
  
"My Lady? Are these what you are to bring?" A tall man pointed to the boxes.  
  
"Yes, yes they are." She looked up at him.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
The tall man glanced at her and said, "There is no need to give thanks, my Lady."  
  
"Oh yes there is! You helped bring back my husband, if you were not there.....I do not believe I would ever had the chance to set my eyes on him again." With that thought, fresh pain stabbed her heart, she felt his arms embracing her in a friendly hug.  
  
"I had wished you were not to have your last memory of his like that." He said, placing his hands upon her shoulder, looking into her eyes.  
  
She smiled gratefully and replied, "You had done much, ever since of our arrival. You, your brother, and your father...." She looked away, seeing her children happily stuffing their things into the boxes, with no knowledge of the truth. "your father has done too much, and now this, I do not know how can I ever repay, knowing that I might not be able to..."  
  
"As I have said, there is no need. Even if you were willing, my father would never have accepted it."  
  
"Your father is a great person."  
  
A sense of pride glowed upon his eyes. "Yes he is....amongst all people, he would understand your pain." His eyes shadowed, "he knows what you are going through, and with that thought, he does not wish for you to experience the pain he had to endure all those long years."  
  
Silence fell upon them. Neither of them speaking, Suddenly, a loud bang rung them out of their thoughts.  
  
"Oy! Be careful there, young ones!"  
  
A grin appeared on the man's lips, "Must be the children causing him trouble."  
  
A flash of horror crossed her strained face, "Oh no! The children must not trouble him! I will go call on them at once." "Oh please do not do so!" He quickly said, blocking her way. "I think my good brother there could use a good exercise with the young ones."  
  
Another crash could be heard, a yelp rung in the air.  
  
The tall man could not help but smirk when he heard the two children giggling merrily at whatever mischief they caused.  
  
The young woman saw his face and started to chuckle as well, whenever her two children were with them, they were always happy.  
  
"When are you going to tell them?"  
  
She shook her head. "I do not know. When the time is right...when they can understand..."  
  
He nodded in understanding. "I suppose it is time to go."  
  
Leading her out the door, he stepped down the small stairs, but stopped abruptly as he took in the sight in front of him..  
  
His brother lay sprawled on the ground, with leaves all over him, the two children laughed in delight as they tugged at him, bidding him to stand up and play with them. They had piled a large pile of leaves earlier, and had wanted him to leap in. He did not want to but being too close to the pile, the girl leaped into the pile causing the leaves to fly all over the place, and unaware of another jumping right behind him, the little boy leaped right onto his back, causing him to lose balance. The next thing he knew, leaves were all part of his body, and all part of the little children's play.  
  
Then he heard loud laughter roaring across the grounds.  
  
"Oy, Elladan! A little help would be nice you know." He shouted.  
  
"Ha! Can you not see that my arms are full?" Quickly he lift up a box, carrying it to the wagon, loaded already with things.  
  
Murmuring something about a heartless orc, he dragged himself to his feet, picking out the leaves that stuck to his tunic.  
  
"You know, Elrohir, you ought to be more careful the next time, "Elladan said with caution, reigning the horses in place as he helped the laughing children onto the wagon. "one of these days, this vicious children could possibly bring you down!"  
  
Elrohir scowled and called out to the young woman, "Now you would not let them do that now, would you, Gilraen?"  
  
Gilraen smiled slyly and retorted, "Now the children are growing rather fast, I will have to say, soon, I would not be able to control them!"  
  
Elladan laughed at the humor hinted in her voice. It was good to see her a bit relaxed, his father had cautioned him, making her laugh would be the best remedy on the road.  
  
Soon they all gathered on the wagon, everything tightly secured, with Elladan at the reigns and Elrohir riding on a separate horse at their side, everything seemed to be prepared.  
  
"You are sure nothing is left behind?" Elrohir asked.  
  
"No, I have packed everything." Gilraen replied sadly, looking at the house she had spent for some time.  
  
A hand was placed on her shoulders, Elladan said reassuringly, "Everything will be just fine."  
  
She gave him a small smile and nodded.  
  
"Mama, where are we going again?" Aelinia asked.  
  
"To Rivendell, my sweet."  
  
"Rivendell...."  
  
Elrohir laughed, "Yes, my little lady, to Rivendell! Or to the elves it would be, Imladris, the house of Elrond."  
  
Her eyes went wide. "Elrond?"  
  
That had also caught the attention of the little boy, "The Elrond? As in Peredhil?"  
  
Elladan gave Gilraen a glance, "You have taught them who he is?"  
  
She answered, "Just stories, nothing more."  
  
"Well, I am impressed." He said, eyeing the children. "And what, may I ask, Aragorn, does a Peredhil mean?"  
  
"Half-Elven!" They both cried out gleefully.  
  
"Father would find this quite interesting."  
  
"Would he now?"  
  
Elladan chuckled and said, "As the lore master and accomplice of many other things, I can already see him teaching them the many knowledge that he possesses, the skills of healing, and by the Valar who knows what else."  
  
Gilraen said quietly, "Then he would make a great father."  
  
"He would treat them as their own, Gilraen," he said softly, "You need not worry."  
  
"I know..." she whispered, "I know..."  
  
All right, I found the path of where this story would lead to. I hope you all like the story so far, I can feel its going to be a long story, please read and review! 


	3. Savior

Chapter Three  
  
"Oh look at the birds! They are so beautiful!" Aelinia cried with joy, pointing towards to sky with her small fingers, she was sitting on top of Elrohir's shoulders, he decided to walk the rest of the way, as sitting on a horse too long can be uncomfortable even for an elf. And Aelinia enjoyed the journey so much he thought she might like to be out of the wagon.  
  
"How long will it be until we reach Rivendell?" Aragorn asked, poking his head out.  
  
Elladan turned with a smile and replied, "We shall be there quite soon, young one, after crossing this bridge," he pointed out, "we will be there."  
  
Squealing with delight, the little boy nested his face against the wagon cloth and watched everything that went passed him, everything was so new to him, the sights along the road were all he had never seen, the creatures, the birds, even the flowers and plants were all fresh to his mind.  
  
Gilraen sat quietly inside the wagon, watching her two children. The excitement on their faces show no trace of what had happened the night before. Of course not, she had not told them what was the real reason of their departure, and she did not intend to. Not until the time is right, thought, gazing at her children, not until the time is right.  
  
Elladan, who was steering the horses, sensed her discomfort. "You must not hold a heavy heart my lady," He said, "there will be a new dawn in the sunset of your life, for it is not over just yet. Your husband had gone to join the stars we see above, now he can watch over you and your children so much the clearer."  
  
Holding back the tears from her eyes, "Those are beautiful words spoken my lord, but I fear it would not be so easy."  
  
"No one said it was going to be easy." Elladan said quietly, "but you will overcome the darkness and find light, if not for yourself, for your children."  
  
"I fear I will not be able to face this alone."  
  
Elladan stopped the horses and turned to face towards her. He reached for her hands and squeezed it gently, looking into her eyes he said sincerely, "You will not be alone." Gilraen held onto his hands and bit back her tears, "Thank you." She said softly.  
  
"We are here!"  
  
The children's screaming broke the silence within the wagon and gave Elladan quite a start. He chuckled slightly and said, "These children are going to be quite a handful."  
  
Gilraen laughed lightly and said, "Oh Master Elf, you do not know anything yet!"  
  
A guard of the Rivendell gates came towards them; Elladan gave the reins to the guard while the others went to the wagon and helped carry all the human's belongings. He jumped out from his place and went to assist Gilraen down. The young woman stepped down the wagon lightly, the earth beneath her feet felt soft, the wind blew slightly towards the direction of the gate as though inviting her to go in. The sight in front of her was magnificent. The gates were tall and wide, made out of shiny black steel, strong and firm to protect it's people from distant enemies, the pillars on the side were decorated with all sorts of delicate carvings and patterns she did not understand. Mallorn leaves clung onto those pillars and swirled from the top to bottom, surrounding the area were gorgeous flowers and tress, all swaying back and forth elegantly. The air filled with the sweetness of the flowers, for the first time, she felt calm.  
  
While taking the sight in, Elladan was busy instructing the guards on what to do, Elrohir was trying to get the children in one place, but with a lot of difficulty. They were too excited to stand still, knowing that they were going to live amongst these walls proved to be too much for them. All they wanted to do was to run around and feel the wind through their fingers, while Elrohir felt nothing but sweat.  
  
Throwing his hands up in the air, he sighed and said loudly, "I give up! I am going to make someone else do this."  
  
"Dodging your responsibilities again? I doubt that your father is going to like that!" A new voice boomed. Everyone turned, including the children. It belonged to a tall, golden haired elf who stood on top of the steps. He wore a long blue robe lined with silvery linings; his bright blue eyes were twinkling with amusement, watching what was going on beneath.  
  
"Ha, I would like to see YOU try, Glorfindel." Elrohir retorted, sitting down on one of the steps, exhausted.  
  
Glorfindel descended the steps with a chuckle, "Wish I can, but as you know, I have actual responsibilities to attend to."  
  
He walked towards Gilraen and bowed slightly, "Welcome to Rivendell, my lady, I do hope these two did not give you much trouble."  
  
Gilraen smiled and replied, "Oh, of course not, my Lord, they had been so helpful....I really do not know what to say...." Emotions filled her heart, she smiled slightly. "The children love them."  
  
"I am sure they do." Glorfindel grinned, seeing Aragorn jumping on top of Elrohir while he yelped in surprised. The guards have all now started to chuckle at the sight.  
  
"Lord Elrond wanted me to come and greet you first, as today a number of adversaries from the other lands had came to discuss many issues, I am afraid he will not be able to get away from it for some time."  
  
"Oh please do tell him not to give himself more trouble; we are fine as it is!" Gilraen said in surprise, "I do not wish to disturb him more."  
  
A guard came up to Glorfindel and announced, "The rooms are ready, my lord."  
  
"Hannon Le." He replied, giving an arm for Gilraen, and led the way. Before leaving he called out to Elrohir.  
  
"Elrohir! The rooms are ready, bring the children along!"  
  
A grunt was all that was heard, the two of them laughed and went towards the chambers.  
  
"How do you fare?" Glorfindel asked.  
  
Gilraen replied, "Surprisingly well, my lord, though the pain is still fresh, I do not believe it will go away for some time."  
  
"He was a good man."  
  
She smiled sadly and said, "Yes, he was."  
  
Glorfindel lead her to her room, a young elf maid opened the door just as he was about to turn the knob.  
  
"My lord! I did not know you were coming so soon!"  
  
Glorfindel laughed, "It is quite all right, I was just showing Gilraen the way, this is Lori," nodding, "she will be assisting you in everyway."  
  
"Oh it is not necessary!' Gilraen reacted.  
  
"No, my lady, it is my duty to be sure you are well settled." Lori replied, "Really, if there is anything I can do for you, please do not hesitate to ask."  
  
"Thank you so much...." Gilraen replied gratefully, she did not know what to say.  
  
"Shall I leave you with Lori to organize your things?" Glorfindel asked, "or would you like to take a walk around?"  
  
"I am rather tired, "Gilraen replied, "I think I shall get everything ready for the children, would you mind holding that walk until later?"  
  
The golden haired elf smiled and said, "Of course, my Lady." He bowed to her and nodded at Lori, than he went towards Elrond's study, where the meeting took place.  
  
Aragorn and Aelinia had been having quite the time of their life. For the whole afternoon, they held onto Elrohir while he took them around the Last Homely House. He showed them the stables and let them groomed the horses that took them there, he introduced them to all the servants who helped the family while sneaking them both off to the kitchen to steal some Elven bread. It was good the children enjoyed it or else Elrohir would have been killed by the cook. "Bringing the children to steal food!" She had said, "now that is a terrific start for them!" Elrohir could not help but chuckle, Elladan and himself had been nicking off food from her ever since he knew he could eat.  
  
By the end of the day, the children were worn off, though Aelinia showed much more stamina than her brother, whilst Aragorn had already been tucked into bed, she showered Elrohir many questions of everything, asking enthusiastically if he will take her around more tomorrow. Elrohir looked at Gilraen for help.  
  
Gilraen laughed and came to save the poor elf, "Now, now, Aelinia you must give poor Elrohir some space! He has been taking you around all day and you still wish to go on?"  
  
Aelinia squealed in reply, "Oh yes mother! Rivendell is such a lovely place, there are so many things I have yet to see!"  
  
"It will take you a long time to know everything around here."  
  
"Well," Aelinia replied, "We have a long time! I want to know everything and anything!"  
  
Elrohir laughed also, "My my, are we not the most curious child here? I promise I will take you tomorrow, and any day you like, but you must rest or else you will not have to strength to even get down from your bed!"  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"I promise." Elrohir replied. "Now go to sleep, before your mother gives a fit."  
  
Gilraen smiled and pulled the soft blanket over her daughter, she kissed her lightly on the forehead. "Good night, Aelinia."  
  
"Good night, Mama." She yawned, very soon after, she was fast asleep.  
  
"All right, now that that is settled, I should be off." Elrohir said.  
  
"Thank you so much for today, I do believe the children had taken quite the liking on you." Gilraen said.  
  
"Oh they better."  
  
They both chuckled, than he bid her good night and left, closing the door softly behind him.  
  
Gilraen leaned against the wooden door and closed her eyes. Her mind was swirled with different memories and thoughts, a new home, a new life she must lead, all seems to be very overwhelming at the moment. She decided to take a walk outside to clear her mind, making sure the children were settled; she donned a light robe and stepped out.  
  
Right outside of the chamber was a balcony, she leaned onto the railing. The scenery in front of her was so magical, unlike any other place she had ever been. Up above the night sky, it was like velvet sprinkled with stars as if trying to outshine the moon. The light shone gently, caressing the leaves of the trees, giving them a hint of silvery lining, making the whole forest glisten.  
  
She took a deep breath and closed her eyes once again, feeling the night air, and soothing surroundings of the trees.  
  
"It is rather late for a woman, such as yourself to still be amongst these trees at this hour."  
  
Gilraen was startled by the new voice, she turned quickly and saw whom the voice belonged to.  
  
An elf, tall and slender, stood a few feet away from her. His gray eyes shone like the night sky, bore into her mind, his brow arched as if catching a child not yet in bed, his face neither young nor old, but showed great wisdom and strength that the years gave him.  
  
"I am sorry to have startled you, my lady." He said gently, seeing to her reaction.  
  
Gilraen blushed and replied, "Oh no My lord, my mind wanders, I did not notice you were here."  
  
"I wish I could have been there to take you and the children in myself today, but recently there had been tides of unfortunate events, causing many people from all over Middle Earth to gather for council, I do apologize."  
  
"You have done too much for me and my children already Lord Elrond, please do not apologize for something so trivial, what is the problems of my own, when compared to the great scheme of Middle Earth? Please do not worry, we had settled well with the help of your sons."  
  
He chuckled lightly as the mention of his sons, "They have treated you well I hope?"  
  
Gilraen smiled and said, "The children loved them."  
  
Lord Elrond walked towards Gilraen and joined her. He too leaned against the pale, white railings and gazed at the forest. "The fate of the little ones would not come easy.'  
  
"I know." Gilraen whispered.  
  
"Have you had thought of when to tell them the truth?"  
  
Gilraen gazed at the sight in front of her and sighed, such a beautiful night, yet the thoughts in her mind are far from beauty, rather darkness.  
  
"Do not think of this as a shadow, Gilraen, for light will come when they are ready."  
  
Gilraen looked up in surprise, "That is what Elladan said."  
  
Lord Elrond chuckled, "Well, he is my son after all." But after, his visage turned serious, he looked at the woman and said, "I know what is it you wish."  
  
Gilraen remained silent.  
  
"You wish the children to remain here, to be in the care of the hands of Elves, you wish them to have a good life, and forget the memories of yesterday."  
  
"I wish you would be able to give them love," she said quietly, "to give them the love of a father, a love they have lost too soon."  
  
Never taking his eyes off her, he laid his hand on her shoulder, "And what of the love of a mother? You cannot leave them with only one love."  
  
"I wish to remain with the children until I can no longer stay, one day, my lord, I would not be needed in their lives, and all I will bring is pain to them, and I cannot bare thinking that my very existence would bring them nothing."  
  
"How is it that your existence would bring them pain? They need you, Gilraen, they need your love, they have lost one already just as you had said, can you bare it if you knew how they would feel if they have lost another?"  
  
"Please, Lord Elrond...it is my wish....to remain until the day I cannot. It is all I ask."  
  
The Lord of Rivendell sighed, "I know there is nothing that can change your heart, I only hope you had made the right decision."  
  
Gilraen smiled and placed a hand on his cheek, "All I had to do, was to see your sons, than I know I had made the right decision. You are a great leader, and a great father, the two children will need your guidance."  
  
The night no longer was young, as the two stood side by side under the moonlight, watching the gray clouds clear as the first rays of the sun appeared on the horizon. A new day has begun, but it would not be the last. 


End file.
